Both scenes in motion and audio tracks can be captured and recorded using a variety of devices ranging from state-of-the-art professional video cameras used in television and movie-production to simple cameras included in mobile telephones. Some of the devices that can be used to capture motion pictures and audio tracks, including digital camcorders and digital cameras, also allow storing the captured images and sounds in a digital format, such as one of the Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) formats. Further, depending on device capabilities and user settings, a camera can be configured to capture and store both audio and video data. The recorded information can be automatically stored in digital format and can be easily transferred to a secondary device, including fixed or removable media associated with a computer. The transfer can be performed using any of various wired or wireless communications protocols, such as over Bluetooth® or through a universal serial bus (USB) based device.
Video and audio editing software, such as iMovie® HD 6.0.1, provided by Apple, Inc. (Cupertino, Calif.), provides users with the capability to perform non-linear editing techniques for editing raw video and audio footage. Such editing can include cutting one or more segments from the footage, re-arranging segments, combining multiple segments, or adding content to the footage, such as voice-overs, titles, and transitions.